1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile applicator for receiving and positioning semi-rigid panels in an arcuate arrangement. More particularly, it is concerned with an applicator for ceiling panels which must be raised into position in a substantially smooth archway for reflecting light into a light tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In final finishing and inspection of many manufactured goods, it is often desirable to have a skin or body without blemishes and a smooth and even protective coating of paint. This is particularly true of automobiles, which command an increasingly higher price and for which the purchaser expects to receive a high level of finish. To meet this consumer demand, automobile manufacturers have instituted inspection processes to examine the fit and finish of the automobile as it leaves the assembly line. The automobile is examined for defects such as dimpled or damaged body panels, poor fit, or unsatisfactory paint applications. At various times, these inspections may be tactile, visual, or both.
To improve the inspection process, it is desirable that the product, particularly an automobile, be properly illuminated. The light must be directed onto the automobile with sufficient brilliance, but also evenly and without glare. Proper illumination enhances the ability of the inspectors to focus their attention on imperfections which might otherwise escape detection because the inspector is blinded by glare, the presence of shadows, or uneven lighting which may inhibit the ability of the inspector to discover faded or discolored surfaces due to variations in pigment, application or during application of a final clear coat. There has developed a need for an improved lighting environment to permit better inspections. Concomitantly, there has developed a need for an apparatus capable of erecting the lighting facility to provide this environment.